BTMT Movie Season Finale Thingy!
This is the Season 2 Finale movie of Ben 10: Multi Trixes! Everything in Season 2 comes to a close as Eon gets the All-Power-Trix. Plot Ben and Gwen were stopping the Vreedles in Ben's backyard. (Octagon): Ben Tennyson, you ain't gonna stop the Vreedles! (Rhomboid): And you won't stop us, either. (Octagon): That's what I said. (Ben): I don't care! (Transform) Goop! He extended his arms and grabbed the Vreedles, but they escaped. (Octagon): Do you think a mere Pol-ee-morph can stop us? (Ben): A what? (Rhomboid): He's a-meanin' that alien you call "Glop." (Gwen): Goop. (Rhomboid): Whatever. (Ben): Maybe Goop can't stop you, but how about (Transform) Jetray! He flew up and zapped the Vreedles. (Octagon): I'm a-believin' the term for this here feelin' is OOOOWWWW!!!!! (Ben): Good. He zapped them some more, then transformed again. (Ben): Terraspin! (Rhomboid): Uh, Octagon... (Octagon): What is so important that you interrupt this here fight? (Rhomboid): I, uh, I'm afraid of those turtle thingies. (Octagon): The Geochelone Aerios? (Ben): It doesn't matter. He blew lots of wind at them. It didn't do anything. (Ben): Maybe (Transform) Waybig can help! He picked them up and threw them away. Ben started timing out. (Ben): Alright. On a neighbor's roof, four people were watching. (One of the people): Ben Tennyson has improved his fighting quality. Albedo, Evil Gwen, Evil Kevin, get the Omnitrix 2.0! They were Albedo, Evil Gwen, Evil Kevin, and their leader, Eon! (Eon): I intend to complete the All-Power-Trix. (Albedo): Yes, sir! They jumped down. Albedo turned into Diamondhead, Evil Kevin turned concrete, and Evil Gwen prepared to do a spell. (Ben): *''gasp!* It's Eon's Army! (Attempts Transformation) ''Ultimate Ech...! Oh, man, it's still timed out! (Albedo): Good. He shot crystal at Ben, but Gwen put up a shield. (Gwen): Come on, Ben! Ben kept trying to transform. (Ben): I can't. Evil Kevin hit the shield, shattering it. (Ben): Anodites are supposed to be super-powerful, but how come everything breaks the shields? Gwen picked up Evil Kevin with Mana. (Evil Kevin): Bad move. (Gwen): Why? (Evil Kevin): I'm an Osmosian, too. Why can't I absorb the Mana? He did. He mutated into a partial-Anodite (similar to the partial-Heatblast form in Kevin 11). (Gwen): Oh, no! (Ben): Oh, yes! The Omnitrix is recharged! (Transform) Brainstorm! He shot electricity at Evil Kevin, but he absorbed it. (Evil Kevin): Thanks. (Ben): I believe the proper term here is "Oh, snap!" (Evil Gwen): What are we, (herself and Albedo) chopped liver? (Ben): Negative. He zapped Evil Gwen, knocking her down, but when he zapped Albedo, he used his crystal to reflect the zap back at Ben. This shorted him out. (Ben): Ow. (Gwen): Come on, Ben! (Ben): Okay! (Transform) Echo Echo! He duplicated himself, surrounding Albedo. (Bens): Wall of Sound! He did the Wall of Sound, partially shattering Albedo. Parts of him broke off, but then he turned into Benmummy. (Albedo): You can't shatter me now! (Ben): No, but I can turn into (Transform) Swampfire! He shot lots of fire at Albedo, making a fireball around him. But then the fireball was sucked into its center, showing that Albedo turned into Ultimate Swampfire to absorb the fire. (Albedo): Goodbye, Tennyson. He shot a large, blue fire blast at Ben. When it disappeared, Ben was gone! (Gwen): Ben! (Evil Gwen): Now, Gwen, I'll destroy you! (Evil Kevin): Me too! She shot Mana at Evil Kevin, and it cancelled out his Anodite power. (Evil Kevin): Oh, man! Gwen picked them all up and did a spell to teleport them into the Null Void and cancel out Evil Gwen's teleportation power. (Gwen): Yeah! (Remembers that Ben was destroyed) Oh, right. Ben! Suddenly, Jetray flew in, landed, and detransformed into Ben! (Gwen): Ben! Wait. I saw you get... (Ben): Yeah, about that, after we stopped whatever was controlling the Andromeda aliens, I thought Eon may attack soon with his army. So I turned into Echo Echo, duplicated myself, and had both of us detransformed. I told my parents about this, and had them keep me, Ben #2, in my bedroom. When Ben #1 was destroyed, the Omnitrix sensed it. I then turned into Jetray and flew over here. (Gwen): At least your still here. She hugged Ben. (Ben): Now we need to stop Eon. Gwen left to go home. Almost there, Eon stopped her! He had his left hand behind his back. (Eon): Hello, lovely Gwen. (Gwen): You got that from Darkstar, didn't you? (Eon): True. Now, I need the Mannamatrix. (Gwen): No way! (Eon): Way! I already have the Metalmatrix. He took his hand from behind his back. (Eon): There's more to this thing than Kevin thought. Each alien in the Omnitrix is made out of the living form of a material. For example, Petrosapiens aren't made out of Taedenite, but they're made out of the living form of it. If I turn into the nonliving form of those aliens, I can practically turn into the aliens themselves! He turned into Mana! (Eon): Yes! Now, I can use your powers against you! He made the Mannamatrix turn into small particles that floated over to Eon. They reassembled, and fell into Eon's hand. Eon detransformed. (Eon): There's more to all these Omnitrixes than you think. He teleported away. (Gwen): Oh, no! He must be going for Ben now! At Ben's house, Paradox teleported into Ben's bedroom, where Ben was watching Sumo Slammers. (Paradox): Hello! (Ben): Paradox? What are you doing here? (Paradox): Warning you. There will be a great destruction on earth. Eon will use his army and himself to get the Omnitrix. There's no stopping him. (Ben): Are you serious? Hello! I have Alien X! Wait. Are you saying that Eon can defeat Alien X? (Paradox): I'm afraid so. He will get the Omnitrix, and combine it with the Mannamatrix and Metalmatrix, which he already have. (Ben): He took the Mannamatrix from Gwen? (Paradox): Yes. He will combine the three into the All-Power-Trix. You must leave earth to escape the destruction. After that, I will get all the power I can find to stop Eon with you. Wait. I forgot. The wearer of the All-Power-Trix cannot be stopped by a million Celestialsapiens, each a million times the size of Waybig. (Ben): Wow. So you're saying I've just gotta lose?! (Paradox): This is going to be hard, yes. Actually, I'll sneak up on Eon and take the... The TV changed from Sumo Slammers to a video of Eon. (Eon): Hello, Tennyson. I have overridden Sumo Slammers' channel with this broadcast. Knowing your likes, I'm sure you're watching. (Ben): And I am, Eon! (Paradox): It's just a broadcast. (Ben): That's what Grandpa Max said when Albedo did what Eon's doing! (Eon): Speaking of Max, I have him. The angle of the video changed, showing Max tied to a chair. (Ben): How'd you know that? And let Max go! Ben had a camera on his computer. When on, a blue light turned on at the camera's side. Ben realized that the light was on. (Ben): What do you want? (Eon): Prepare to give me the Omnitrix 2.0, Tennyson. When you do, Max will be freed. The place: Los Soledad. The time: tomorrow! (Ben): *''sigh''* I guess you've got a deal. (Paradox): No, Ben! (Ben, whispering): I've got a plan. (To Eon): I'll be right there. Where Eon was, Eon turned off his camera and turned to Max. (Eon): You won't see the time I activate my plan, Max! (Max): *''groan''* (Eon): Ha ha ha ha ha! The next day, Ben came to Los Soledad. There were signs directing Ben to the building holding the Entropy Pump. (Ben, muttering): A lot's happened with this Pump. (Eon): Welcome! Are you ready? (Ben): Yes, but no! (Transform) Alien X! Seconded! Energy zap! He shot two energy zaps at Eon, but when they got within a foot of him, he made them freeze in their position! (Eon): You're too predictable. (Ben): Am not! (Eon): Here. I'll show you! He pushed a button on the wall, making thick claws grab Ben's arms and legs. (Ben): Yeah, yeah. He broke free. When he did, the claws broke into hundreds of small pieces. (Ben): You can't stop me. (Eon): Oh yeah? He took a small, red, stick-like thing, and put it on the Omnitrix. It made Ben slowly detransform, turning the Omnitrix red. But a weird thing happened: It was still on Ben's chest! (Ben): That's weird. Eon grabbed it and took it off as if it were a Plumbers' badge. (Eon): I told you that I will defeat you. He tossed Ben aside, then walked toward the Entropy Pump. (Ben): Alright, Eon, we had a deal. Where's Grandpa Max? (Eon): Right above you. He pushed another button, and a trap door on the ceiling opened. Max fell from it. (Ben): Grandpa Max! He wasn't breathing, and Ben didn't feel a pulse. (Ben): You... You... KILLED HIM?!?! (Eon): I said nothing about whether or not he'd be alive, did I? (Ben): AaaaaaaaAAAA''AAAAAA'AHHH!!!!' Screaming, he ran toward Eon, about to hit him. Eon responded and froze him in position. (Eon): Did you ''really think that would work? (Ben): No. He let Ben move again. He then activated the Pump, and put the Omnitrixes in the center of the hole. They were held in place by energy from the Pump. (Eon): It's over, Tennyson. You've got nothing left. There's no way to stop me. (A Voice): Oh yeah? Gwen crashed in through the ceiling, and Manny, Helen, Pierce, Cooper, Darkstar, and some Forever Knights crashed through, too. (Gwen): I called some friends. (Ben): And some enemies. How'd you convince Darkstar and the Knights to help? (Gwen): I told them all I overheard in your conversation with Paradox. (Ben): You what? (Gwen): I was just outside the window. (Eon): It doesn't matter! The Pump started changing the Omnitrixes, but everyone fought Eon. (Gwen): Ben, you coming? (Ben): I have no powers without the Omnitrix. I can't do a thing! (Gwen): Have it your way. Suddenly, a wide energy wave from Eon swept everyone but Ben and Gwen out of the building. They crashed through the walls and ceiling, making whatever was left collapse. (Eon): There is no stopping me! Pieces of the Pump began breaking off. The Omnitrixes inside began sliding toward each other. Eon stood facing the Pump, and Ben saw a chance. He snuck around to behind the Pump, and gave it a push. The whole thing tipped over on top of Eon. When it crashed to the ground, there was a big, purple flash! (Ben): Did I just...? I did! I did it! I stopped Eon! (Gwen): Really? Then all we have to do is get the Omnitrixes. The looked down through the hole where they were, but didn't see them. Gwen used Mana to push the Pump over, but only saw Eon laying there. (Ben): That's weird. Suddenly, Eon began to move. He slowly stood up with an evil laugh. (Eon): Ha ha ha. There's nothing weird. The only thing that happened was my plan succeeding! They were surprised at what they saw on Eon's chest: THE ALL-POWER-TRIX!!! (Eon): Now, I will destroy you, and move on. A bolt of lightning came from the All-Power-Trix and hit the Pump. More pieces broke off, and it began to glow brighter than ever. Eon teleported away. (Ben): We'd better teleport, too. (Gwen): I'm on it! She did. They were just in time, too. She teleported them both to the Moon (with Mana bubbles around their heads), and they were shocked at what they saw while looking at earth. A bright glow came from where Los Soledad was and rapidly spread. Eventually, it went out. But suddenly, earth exploded in a bright flash! Burning asteroids went flying as the fireball that was earth sat there for a while, and eventually dissipated! (Ben): Ooooooooohhh, NO! They could just watch the horror. Everything, and everyone, on earth has been burned to nothing, and the planet itself no longer existed! (Ben): It's over. Earth is destroyed. There's nowhere to go back to. Eon teleported there. (Eon): Do you see, now, how my plan has succeeded? (Ben): Quit rubbing it in. You win! Earth is destroyed! It's over! (Gwen): That's quitter talk, Ben. You never quit anything. (Ben): I did quit a lot of video games, but that's it. (Eon): Since you're still alive, I'll show you my plan. Do you see this on my chest? (Ben and Gwen): Yeah. (Eon): This is the All-Power-Trix. It has each of the Multi Trixes' power. (Ben): Speaking of power, the Powers are there. Weren't they broken? (Eon): Yes. I intended originally to simply bring the Trixes really close, and put the Powers on them. That was eliminated when the Powers broke. Then I had to improvise. I used the Entropy Pump to merge the Trixes instead, and, in the process, it duplicated the Powers. (Ben): Okay. (Eon): Now, here's what I intended to do. He turned into Cannonbolt. (Eon): You know regular Cannonbolt, correct? (Ben): Of course. I've had him for a long time. (Eon): You also know of (Goes Ultimate) Ultimate Cannonbolt, correct? (Ben): I've turned into him a million times! (Eon): Well, the All-Power-Trix brings along a new level of evolution. When I tap the green Power piece like so... He tapped it. The All-Power-Trix grew three spikes, each having one of the Multi Trixes' colors. (Eon): ...I become (Transform) Infinite Cannonbolt! Infinite Cannonbolt is as big as Humongousaur, is more black, and has more spikes. (Eon): This is my plan. He returned to normal, then detransformed. (Eon): I will use the All-Power-Trix to evolve your Celestialsapien form to its Infinite form. When that happens, I will unleash my Chronian army on the universe! (Gwen): Oh, no you won't! (Eon): Still defiant? You are not very smart. Eon teleported away. Soon after, Paradox and Azmuth teleported there. (Azmuth): You are a fool! (Ben): I know. (Azmuth): Of course you kn... Wait. You know? You're agreeing with me on your being a fool? (Ben): Pretty much. (Azmuth): This is new. (Ben): I should've stopped Eon when I had the chance. When I first met him, I shoud've messed with the Omnitrix and, by chance, unlocked Alien X. (Paradox): You wouldn't be able to control him, and besides, Eon can stop Alien X. (Ben): Right. (Paradox): This is going to be hard. (Ben): Am I arguing? (Gwen): Guys, I'm tracing Eon! He's in a spaceship. (Ben): Then let's go there. We'll use whatever we can. (A voice): I believe I can be of assistance. (Ben): No! Not Aggregor! (Aggregor): Yes. I can help you. (Gwen): Uh, am I seeing things? (Aggregor): No. If the universe is being destroyed, I can help save it. (Gwen): Let's go, then! She teleported them all into a prison cell in the ship. (Aggregor): This is my ship! (Kevin): Probably not. It's the same type, but not the exact same ship. (Ben): Let's go! (Gwen): Not so fast, Ben. I have a spell that you're gonna like! (Ben): I'm listening. (Gwen): I can turn you into any Omnitrix alien. But I can only do it once. (Ben): Actually, why don't you write it down, and let me say it? Write down the pronunciation, not the actual language. (Gwen): Got it. (Ben): Write it down alread... Someone hit Ben and Gwen on the head, knocking them out. Then they used a machine to cancel out Paradox's powers, then used a pencil to knock Azmuth out. They were guards. (Ben, waking up): Wha... What happened? He woke up where he was, and Aggregor was there, dead. The others were gone. Ben got out, then looked for them. He tripped over something, though. When he realized what, or who, it was, he was shocked. (Ben): Oh, NO! Gwen! She didn't move. She was breathing, and had a pulse, so she wasn't dead. (Ben): EEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Some guards heard the scream, and came over. (Guard): Halt! (Ben): No! He attacked it. It was a robot, so he pulled out some wires, and it stopped. Ben ran toward a big door that he assumed led to where Eon flew the ship. Trying to open it, Eon heard him. He sent his army after him. (Albedo): We meet again, Tennyson. (Ben): Albedo! (Evil Gwen): And me! (Evil Kevin): And me! (Evil Gwen): Have you discovered Gwen yet? (Ben): Yes. (Albedo): Prepare to watch as Eon evolves Alien X. (Ben): You guys won't. (Evil Kevin): Why not? (Ben): Eon doesn't need you anymore. He used you to get our Omnitrixes. Now that he has them, you aren't needed. (Albedo): Not true! (Ben): Yes true! He'll probably kill you three! (Evil Gwen): No! We're his greatest soldiers! (Ben): As Infinite Alien X, he doesn't need soldiers! Wait a second. Omnitrix, command function override! (Albedo's Omnitrix): Override accepted. Voice command activated. (Ben): Self-destruct in T-30 seconds, code 0-0-0-destruct-0. (Albedo): No! (Albedo's Omnitrix): Self destruct in T-30 seconds. (Albedo): Are you trying to trick me out of the Omnitrix? (Ben): Pretty much. (Albedo, hesitating): Okay. Omnitrix, decouple, code 0-0-0-release coupling-0. His Omnitrix came off and fell into Ben's hands. Ben put it on, and the symbol turned green. (Ben): Alright! I don't need Gwen's spell! He took the paper with the spell written on it and threw it away. (Ben, transforming): Ultimate Humongousaur! Good to have the Omnitrix again. (Evil Gwen): You still have to get by me! (Ben): Right. He shot missiles at her, knocking her out. (Evil Kevin): I'll bet you can't stop me! He turned into Taedenite. He hit Ben. No matter how much Ben tried, he couldn't stop Evil Kevin. (Evil Kevin): I told you you can't stop me! (A voice): But I can! Evil Kevin turned around, and Ben looked up, to see a familiar face. (Ben): Kevin! (Kevin): Don't bother briefing me. I used my Plumbers' badge to watch almost everything. (Evil Kevin): Fine, but you can't stop... (Kevin): I know, I can't stop you. Or can I? He absorbed Evil Kevin, who was made of Taedenite then. This caused Evil Kevin to harden. (Kevin): Just as I hoped. He made a mace hand with the Taedenite, and hit Evil Kevin, shattering him. What was left underneath was shocking. (Kevin): Dad! (Devin): What? Kevin! Where am I? (Kevin): I'll explain later, Dad. Now, we need to open that door. (Devin): With pleasure! He absorbed some of the Taedenite on the floor (from Evil Kevin's shattering) and made a big spike out of his hand. With it, he broke the door open. (Eon): Ben! How are you transforming? (Ben): I tricked Albedo out of his Omnitrix. Now where are Azmuth and Paradox? (Eon): Above you. A trap door opened on the ceiling, and five claws, four for Paradox's arms and legs, and one for Azmuth, came down, holding the two. (Azmuth): Ben! (Ben): Now, Eon, let's rumble! Guys, Get out! (Kevin): But... (Ben): Get out! He broke the claws holding Paradox and Azmuth (he's still Ult. Humongousar), and they, with the rest, left. (Eon): Why are you doing this by yourself? (Ben): Because it's easy! Ben saw an escape pod launch from the ship. This had the others, including Albedo. (Eon): Why do you think this is easy? (Ben): Because all I have to do is transform! He transformed, and a dramatic, new transformation sequence played as Ben turned into... (Ben, transforming): Eon! (Eon): No! (Ben): Yes! Remember when you said that "Two cannot exist in one world"? (Eon): That's what's wrong! (Ben): And it's exactly my new plan. Bolts of energy connected Ben and Eon, and wind blew around them. It got so strong that there was almost a tornado around them. (Ben): Nobody stops the Tennysons! A ball of light formed between them, and the bolts of energy got bigger. The whole ship glowed, and Ben pressed the Omnitrix just before there was a huge explosion that vaporised the ship, and everything around it for 100 miles! (Kevin, looking up): Ben! (Azmuth): It was a great sacrifice. The pod crashed into the Moon. Gwen woke up now, so they all walked out with Mana bubbles for air. Suddenly, brown pieces of metal crashed into the ground around them! (Gwen): Do those look like...? The metal pieces floated up. They morphed into a familiar person. (Familiar Person): Lodestar! (Everyone): Ben! (Ben): Yep. They all looked at where the earth was. (Devin): Too bad we couldn't save earth. (Gwen): Or Grandpa Max. (Ben): Hmm... Maybe we can! Gwen, get a Mana bubble around me! I'm gonna detransform. She did. Ben detransformed. (Ben): Azmuth, the Omnitrix 2.0 can save entire species, even after they're destroyed, right? (Azmuth): Correct. It can even regenerate the planet. (Ben): Will every new human be just like the rest. (Azmuth): Only if there are small DNA samples in the area of the planet. (Ben): Good. Omnitrix, comman function override! (Omnitrix 2.0): Override accepted. Voice command activated. (Ben): Regenerate earth and humans, code 0-0-0-regenerate-0. (Omnitrix 2.0): Preparing to regenerate. Please stand by. After a few seconds, a big, rapidly spreading beam came from the Omnitrix. It grew, spreading everywhere in the earth's area. Suddenly, the bits of asteroids morphed back together. Everything on earth restored, even the buildings. Then, glowing green balls appeared all over. The balls made a flash, like the Omnitrix's transforming, and all the people appeared where they were. (Everyone with Ben): Yeah! Hooray! Woo-hoo! (Ben): Alright! Gwen, teleport us home! She teleported everyone to earth. There, they were met by Grandpa Max! (Max): Ben! Do you mind telling me what just happened? (Ben): Get a worldwide news broadcast organized and I'll tell everyone! They did. Ben's message explaining everything appeared on every channel on every TV worldwide. With special Plumber machines, the broadcast came to TVs without cables connected to them! When it was all over, Ben scrolled through the Omnitrix. (Ben): Oh, boy! It seems that regenerating everything reset the Omnitrix. Why do I feel like this happened before? Oh, yeah. It did. But I only unlocked Lodestar. Now, I don't recognise any of these guys. Oh, well. I can save the universe with different aliens! He stopped scrolling at Blocked. He transformed, and that's that! THE END of Season 2! ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Eon Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise Category:Season Finales